Shadows of Alagaesia
by Kage Ryu Nusubito
Summary: A strange stone shows up and is found by Ryou. His life changes forever as the "stone" hatches. Based on the book Eragon. This is the first in my Reincarnated Rider series. Rated T for safety.
1. Prologue

**Shadows of Alagaësia**

**Kage Ryu Nusubito:** Hello wonderful readers! You should feel proud right now. Why? Tell them why Selvyra.

**Selvyra:** It's Because YOU are reading her _very first_ fanfiction!

**Kage Ryu Nusubito:** Good job.

**Selvyra:** I try.

**Kage Ryu Nusubito:** Now, back to business. This is for all you die-hard Yugioh! and Eragon fans out there! Hold on, I think I'm forgetting something, ... Oh, yeah! _(whistles)_ Oi, Kurdru! Get in here and do the disclaimer!

**Kurdru:** Why me?

**Selvyra:** Because I already spoke. _(sticks out tongue at Kurdru)_

**Kurdru:** Fine. Kage Ryu Nusubito does not own Eragon or Yugioh!.

* * *

**Prologue**

The cool night breeze blew through the air, and the tall Shade sniffed the air. He was almost human, except for the maroon eyes and crimson-colored hair. He sniffed again. _"Tonight's the night," _he thought to himself. "Spread out and hide. Stop any who pass…, or die."

The twelve Urgals shuffled in response. They groped around and bumped into things. After a few minutes, the forest became quiet. Things remained that way until the Shade whispered just loud enough for the Urgals to hear "Get ready."

Not long after, the Shade heard a faint clink as a hoof struck a loose stone, and saw blurred smudges on the horizon. Four horses with coats of pure white and their riders galloped toward the trap. The Shade's eyes were only for the last two elves. They were their targets.

Everything was going according to plan, until the wind changed and blew toward the elves, who, once they smelled the Urgals' stench, sped down the trail. The Urgals immediately leapt in to attack. The Shade, forsaking his hiding place, leapt from behind the large tree, and shouted, "Garjzla!"(1)

A bolt of red light flashed from the Shade's palm and struck one of the elven ladies' steed's flank with a bloody light. The horse toppled over onto the other elf's horse, and both elves jumped off with inhuman speed and grace. They looked back at their guards, who lie on the ground, dead, their blood pooling on the soil. The Urgals rushed after them. The Shade leapt up to a slab of granite that was jutting from the rock above him. He shouted, "Istalrí boetk!"(2) and a section of the forest burst into flames, which circled the ambush site.

Suddenly, course screams rent the night. He saw the elven women fleeing from the remaining Urgals, running straight towards the granite slab he was standing on. The Shade jumped, landing nimbly before them. They spun around and hurtled back down the trail. Black Urgal blood was dripping from both of their swords onto their pouches that they gripped in their hands, staining them. The horned beasts emerged from the forest, closing them in as they tried to find an escape route. Seeing none, the elves wrenched open their single respective pouches and grabbed the stone in each; one had a large sapphire stone, while the other had a smaller black and white stone, and their mouths formed frantic words. Seeing what they were attempting to do, the Shade cried, "Garjzla!" A blood-red ball of flames shot out of his palm toward the elven ladies, but it was too late. The flames struck just after the forest was illuminated by an emerald light. The fire smote them and the elves collapsed.

The Shade, knowing full well that the stones were long gone, vented his anger by killing his nine remaining charges and hurling his sword into a tree. He grabbed the elves, retrieved his sword, secured them to the saddle, mounted the horse, and rode off, quenching the fire in his way, leaving the rest to spread.

* * *

"Your insult compared to mine is like a stick to a wildfire"-Kage Ryu Nusubito

**Kage Ryu Nusubito:** Thanks for reading! Selvyra and Kurdru can't be here because they are arguing about, uh, what were they arguing about? Whatever, it was just something random. Like always. _(sound of objects being broken coming from room)_ I probably should go and break up the fight before they both end up having their claws dulled and cones put on their heads, ... again. Translations are at the bottom. Oh, and from now on, you will know me as **KRN**. _(leaves to go break up fight)_ Oi, you two! Don't make me get the hose!...

(1)- light

(2)- broad fire


	2. The Hatching

**Shadows of Alagaësia**

**Ryu:** Welcome back, loyal readers, to my cave of fanfictions.

**Kurdru:** Yes..., this time, Selvyra is doing the disclaimer.

**Selvyra:** Okay. Ryu does not own Yugioh! or Eragon.

**Ryu:** But oh, how much I wish I did.

Ryou to stranger: "..."

**Ch. 1: The Hatching**

It had been six days since Ryou found the strange gem in the Spine. The Spine. The place where he lost his last relatives; his sister, Amane. He mourned her for days. The Spine. He wasn't afraid to venture into the Spine, like the rest of Carvahall. Or, most of the rest of Carvahall. There was one exception. And his name is Eragon. Eragon was the only other one willing to brave those mountains. Eragon had just recently returned from the Spine with a gem like his, only blue. As if by instinct, his thoughts returned to the mysterious black and white gem, which, as he turned to look at it again, pulsed with some unknown energy, purity and innocence radiating from the white half, darkness and solitude pulsating from the black, and he remembered what else had been found in the Spine, years before his sister had been taken from this world, and him…

**Flashback**

"Amane, come back here!" shouted a pure white-haired boy, no older than twelve.

"I'm coming, Ryou!" the girl named Amane shouted back to her older brother.

"Please hurry, Imōto!"(3) Ryou called to Amane.

"Here I am, Oniisan," (4) Amane reassured her brother as she emerged from the trees of the Spine. "Look what I found, Ryou."

"What is it, Amane?" he questioned.

"I don't know, but I found it just lying on the ground. I wanted to give it to you. Do you like it?"

And she showed it to him. It was a gold-colored ring with five long points hanging down from it; inside the ring was a triangle with a small round black and white gem in the middle.

"Yes, very much, Amane. It's wonderful. I'll treasure it forever."

Both siblings smiled as Ryou slipped a strip of leather through it, tied it at the end, and put the necklace around his neck. Neither of them spoke while they watched the sunset. When the sun had completely set, Ryou said, "Come on, Amane. We need to get home."

"Okay, Ryou," Amane replied, and they both walked off.

**End Flashback**

As Ryou's thoughts returned to the present, he picked the gem up off of his bed and put it on a table and decided to turn in for the night. Sleep came to him much quicker than usual, and it wasn't long before he was dreaming of his life with his sister, until a loud _squeak_ woke him. Ryou listened, and was about to think he was dreaming still when another _squeak_ pierced the night. While looking around his room, he saw an unusual sight; the "gem" he had found was pulsating with light. It was also the cause of the squeaks he was hearing. All of a sudden, he heard a voice. It was coming from the deep recesses of his mind. And then, a flash of blinding light shone from the pendant his sister gave him, and something, no, some_one_, was emerging from it. Once this "being" completely appeared, it looked at him, and Ryou noticed that it looked just like him, only darker, older, more tanned, and scarred. And the first thing it said was, "I'd try hammering the egg. It would help it break free."

Ryou didn't question the strange man who looked like him. Instead, he followed the stranger's suggestion and got a hammer. He then proceeded to strike the egg where it had cracked. The hammer struck once, twice, three times before the egg cracked down the middle along the boundary between the black and white. Ryou then put down the hammer and backed away. He could still hear the faint peckings when all of a sudden, a small black and white beak pecked its way through and the egg split in two. The darker part of the egg was empty, while the lighter half had something in it. And that something was a…

"Dragon," Ryou said finally. As he said that, the hatchling chirruped at him and began licking off the liquid membrane that covered it.

The dragon's scales looked like the egg that had once encased it. On its left side, it was a pure white, while its other side was blacker than black itself. Its whole body was split this way, from the tip of its beak to the end of its tail. Even its wings were that way, its left, white, and its right, black. But its eyes, oh its eyes, they showed all the colors of the rainbow. From rich reds to forest greens, the dragon's eyes were like a color wheel.

When the dragon was done licking itself clean, it began sniffing at things around the room. While it explored, Ryou sat down on his bed, watching it, but not forgetting about his "guest." As it finished exploring the room, it cautiously approached Ryou. Ryou held out a hand, and the dragon, realizing that he was a friend, leapt up on the bed and crawled toward Ryou. As soon as the dragon made contact with Ryou's palm, a surge of energy blasted into his hand, through his arm, and pulsed into his whole body. He fell off his bed with a cry of pain. His whole body was numb. After a few minutes, he was able to move again. He pulled himself up off the floor and back onto his bed. Ryou glanced at his hand, and let out a startled cry. His palm glowed silvery-white and the glow formed an oval. As Ryou tried to grasp what happened, a tendril of thought brushed his consciousness. As if because of Ryou's fear from the contact, the man said, "This experience is normal." Again, a tendril touched Ryou's mind, but this time he could sense a feeling of hunger. Sighing, Ryou stood up and went to get the dragon some food. When he came back, he had some dried meat, cut into small pieces. He smiled as he saw the dragon on his bed with his cat, Bastet. He sat down and held out a hand with meat in it to the dragon. After a few minutes, both the dragon and Bastet, who the dragon decided to share with, were full and were curled up together, asleep.

"Now," said Ryou, turning to the stranger, "who are you, and where did you come from?"

**Ryu:** Thanks for reading! I can't think of anything else to say, so please review! Translations are at the bottom.

(3)- little sister

(4)- older brother


End file.
